Unpredictable
by MissMaraderette315
Summary: How would it feel to love some one that you know is completely wrong for you. knowing it’s a surefire way to end up with a broken heart. Dawn sparks knows that feeling very well as she secretly pines for Sirius Black and insults him to his face. I suck at
1. Let me tell you

1I, Dawn Sparks, solemnly swear that I am in love with a marauder.

That's right _in love_.

But Dawn, you may ask, how can you be sure it's truly_ love_ you are after all only 17 years old?

Well I'm not sure entirely sure I can answer that. I can't very well say I'm sure of anything anymore. Well with the exception of the little fact that I am indeed completely and utterly in love with one Sirius Orion Black.

You see I go to this school. It's not your ordinary school, in fact one might go as far as saying it is a rather _extra_ordinary school. With a rather extraordinary headmaster, Albus Dumbledore thank you very much. He does happen to be the greatest wizard to hold the position in centuries might I add.

Hogwarts wont be found on any map you may happen to look at however, because it is a school for young witches and wizards.

Yes that's right I'm a _witch_. No jokes needed.

Up until I was 11 years old I had no idea. I must say being thrown into a world of witches and wizards is a very life altering experience for a young girl and her two clueless parents.

But I found my kindred soul mate in Lily Marie Evens. Similar lives, her and I have. We are both what the wizarding world refer to as Muggleborns. _Muggle_ being the word used for non magic people. We are both proud Gryffindors and top of our class. We have both been: stalked, harassed, pranked, teased, and asked out on an almost constant and daily bases since third year by two of Hogwarts most attractive and eligible bachelors. Also known as half of the legendary Marauders.

James Potter and Sirius Black have been, and I'm afraid to think well always be, the biggest pranksters you will ever have the displeasure to meet. I believe this is part of the problem Lily and I have with them. Not to mention they both have a shag record as long as the Astronomy tower.

James has been after Lily for as long as I can remember both James and Lily. He asks her out all the time and in every single way that turns Lily's blood to boil. I, as an outsider of sorts, see it as what it really is. An unsure boy trying in every way he can to win the girl... and failing miserable at every attempt. Lily, however sees it as James being, and I quote, _a bullying toerag with a head the size of Jupiter_ and that was her being nice.

As for Sirius and I. Well it didn't start out right away and when it did I hated his guts. Of course it didn't help that I had sworn revenge on him and his whole family for turning my hair green and making my ears and nose grow far to big for my head in our first year. But I did eventually and inexplicably start to fancy him. I never took any of his request to Hogsmead seriously though. He would always ask but their was always a girl to take my place if I denied, which I always did. Doesn't necessarily make you want to trust a bloke does it? But non the less he still managed to make his way into my head and into my heart. Its scary really that someone like Black can just come walking into a room and steal my heart away. Its true what the say and now I honestly believe it. We always want what we can't have. And I defiantly can not have Sirius Black under any circumstance.

But I do believe I should explain everything to you better in a story. So here is where I'll begin. On the third day of my seventh and finale year here at Hogwarts where all the most life changing things began to occur. Please do enjoy.


	2. By association

_I forgot this last time sorry. __I sadly don't own anything you recognize its all JKR's imagination I'm borrowing. And no amount of wishing will change that. Darn. Anyway Dawn belongs to me. So enjoy here little world._

It was exceptionally quiet in the Great Hall that morning, Dawn noted as she lazily ate her toast and reviewed her Charms essay. Lily would be joining her at any moment and then the pestering would begin.

Today it seemed that Sirius was up early as well which was quit uncharacteristic of him or any of the Marauders. With the occasional exception of Remus Lupin, the quite more reserved member of the group. It occurred to the young brunette that even though Sirius was surrounded by a small group of girls that his eyes would always stray in her direction only to quickly turn back when ever she looked up.

_Strange. _She mentally shook herself before turning back to her toast and homework.

"You where up early this morning. Poor Alice didn't know what to do with herself without having to drag you out of bed. I believe she's up in the dorm reviewing her life up until this point." A pretty redhead stated with mirth shining in her crystal clear green eyes.

"G'morning Lily." Dawn mumbled into a mouthful of toast as her best friend dropped into the seat beside her.

"Bloody hell! Blacks awake as well. It truly is the end of the world."

Smiling slightly Dawn looked over Lily's head to spot James Potter now sitting withSirius and the flock of giggling girls. "I do believe that is your designated Marauder seated besides Black. Now _that_ is a sign of the apocalypse if I ever saw one."

Lily snapped her head in the direction of the aforementioned boys who were waving over their fan club at her and Dawn. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. It's too early for this nonsense. It is a whole, what, hour before their usual pestering. Why can't they just get the point that we don't like them."

Dawn looked down longingly at her pumpkin juice after her friend ended her small tirade.

Lily, seeming to notice her mistake, turned to her friend and threw her arms around her.

"Oh Dawn I'm so sorry. I forgot. But he's a right git if you ask me. Always making you feel the way he does. You could do so much better then Sirius Black, love. I mean we are both beautiful, eligible, intelligent, funny young women and any bloke would be lucky to call us their girlfriends. Right!"

Dawn smiled although she didn't entirely believe Lily's pep talk.

The smooth voice behind them did manage to spark life back into her though.

"Absolutely right Evens. How are you lovely ladies this fine morning?" Dawn turned to face Black and Potter as Lily did the same.

"Go away Black. Go strut in front of your little giggling gang over there." Dawn managed to build the courage to speak.

"Oh but Sparks they're no fun. Besides they are not half as pretty as you. So why don't you join me, James and Lily in Hogsmead this weekend for a double date? You can have the honor of being my date. What do you say?"

Dawn just stared in open mouth wonder at his audacity, but before she could gather her wits to speak Lily jumped in.

"And what kind of befuddlement potion did you take this morning to make you believe I would be caught dead in the same _sentence_ as 'Potter' and 'date', Black?"

James, who up until that point hadn't spoken a word, looked rather put out by Lily's statement. It didn't take him too long to recover though.

"Now, now Evens that wasn't very nice was it? Besides its only a matter of time before you realize you have feelings for me. I know it, _Dawn_ knows it, bloody hell the whole castle knows it. Why wont you just admit it to yourself?"

"Oh I'll admit I have feelings for you," Lily stated as Potter's face fell into one of shock. "I have the feeling to want to strangle you with that infuriatingly long black tangle of mess you call hair. Now if you'll excuse me, Dawn and I don't fancy being late to class."

Both girls began to gather their things to go before they were held back farther.

"Wait. Sparks, you never answered my question. You. Me. Hogsmead."

Rolling her eyes, Dawn continued to clean off her area with out looking up into his steely gray eyes. "Drop dead Black. I don't presume to be so desperate as to go out with every girl in Hogwarts sloppy seconds. Stop pestering me. The answer now and always is NO!" Flashing both boys a death glare reserved for them alone, she pushed herself out of her seat and pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Come on Lily we're going to be late."

Lily smiled proudly at her friend as she too stood to leave.

"One day you'll realize I'm the man of you dreams, Sparks. Stop fighting it." Sirius stated as he lazily blew a stray strand of jet black hair out of his eyes.

"You assume too much, Black. Why don't you and you little friend scamper off and bother someone who cares." Dawn shot over her shoulder as they left the great hall and the boys standing rather stupidly in the middle.

"Stupid prats." Dawn spat as they made it out of earshot. It angered her that her insides did a strange flip flop even as she threw insults at Sirius. She didn't want to like him at all. She knew he wasn't out for anything more then a good snog and perhaps a shag. But it still hurt all the same. It was as if her heart broke every time she spotted him with a new girl.

"That was rather brave of you back there. Truly Gryffindor of you." Dawn smiled shyly at the praise.

"Thank you Lils"

After a short walk they made it to the dungeon class room of Professor Slughorns Potions class only to find that Sirius and James where already there. "How in the world is that possible?" Lily whispered to Dawn who was staring at the two.

"Lily! Dawn! Where have you been?" A bubbly blond by the name of Alice Vance spoke.

"About. G'morning Remus." Dawn answered shortly feeling eyes burning holes in the back of her head as she sat in her and Lily's normal table behind Remus and Alice. Remus, Alice's potions partner, smiled as a greeting looking rather worn out.

"Why are Potter and Black staring at you like you stole their best friend?" the blond continued on her inquisition.

"No clue." Lily now answered pulling her Advanced Potions book out of her bag.

Alice was cut off from asking yet another question as Slughorn ambled into class stuffing a piece of crystalized pineapple into his abnormally large mouth with a grin. "Hello Hello Class. Oh 'ello Miss Evens. Miss Sparks. How are my star pupils doing today. Feeling much better I hope. I missed you both at my year opening party. It was a disappointment indeed."

Both girls smiled at the stout Professor before Lily took the lead. "Oh it was such a disappointment for use as well Professor. I was so looking forward to it all summer, as was Dawn. But one can't help when one fall's ill I'm afraid." She lied. It was common knowledge that Lily and Dawn detested going to Slughorns parties and looked for any excuse in the world to get out of it. But they where, after all, his favorite students and had to at least make and attempt at a believable story.

Slughorn seemed to like Lily's explanation. "Well my dears there is always a next time."

Both girls nodded but rolled their eyes as soon as he turned his back. All that meant to them was a new excuse to be thought up.

Dawn leaned closer to Lily. "Suck up." This only caused the redhead to smile cheekily at her friend. "Well you are too. By association, love."

**A/N**: Sooo I hope it wasn't horrible. I'm trying my best to finish the next chapter. But it may be a while since work is actually beckoning my mental presence. Anyway review if you like. It makes me happy and depending on the feedback I may or may not continue. So let me know what you think please.

Nite... Hailey


	3. You know nothing

1

_I sadly don't own anything you recognize its all JKR's imagination I'm borrowing. And no amount of wishing will change that. Darn. Anyway Dawn belongs to me. So enjoy here little world._

"They bloody well hate us mate." Sirius whispered as he ducked behind a book and out of sight. His eyes had been following the every movement of the brunette sitting across the library.

James nodded also staring off across the room. "I can't say I know why though."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that to this day you two never apologized for the horrid prank you pulled on them in first year to embarrass them in front of the whole school." Remus, who had gone unnoticed up until then, stated. His eyes never left the Ancient Runes book in front of him but he knew his friends were reminiscing of the day they transfigure Dawn and Lily's school robes to their pajamas as they where being sorted. "Or the time James turned Lily's hair blue. Or the time Sirius jinxed Dawn in the halls. Or the time you two..."

"Alright alright we get the point. We're gits. Got it." James was getting angrier at himself the more Remus spoke.

"Speak for you're selves. They have no problem with me."

James made a face and Sirius stuck his tongue out as they both started shoving things in their bags.

"We can go now Moony." James said as he began to stand.

"What? Why? We just go here."

"Because, mate, they just left and if we hurry we can still catch them." Sirius explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. After a moments wait as Remus packed his things away all three boys headed out in the direction they thought the two girls had left in.

"This is an unhealthy obsession you two have. And the more you stalk them, the less their going to like you."

"Moony you know nothing of women. Secretly Dawn _loves_ the attention I give her and in only a matter of time I will win her over. Mark my words. By the end of this year Dawn and I will be dating."

"And me and Lily. She loves me you know." Both Remus and Sirius gave him a skeptical look. "What?! I f _you_ can get Dawn to agree to go out with you I can most certainly get Lily to go out with me. Besides I have more of an opportunity to talk to Lily then you have to talk to Dawn. Me being head boy and all."

"Yes that is true. By the way what was Dumbledore thinking making _you_ head boy?" Sirius asked James who answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Looking for you little mudboold girlfriends?" A nasally voice sounded from somewhere behind them.

Sirius and James both spun around, wands drawn, to face a younger wizard who had a nasty smirk on his face.

Remus looked on knowing that a fight was sure to come.

Sirius kept his eyes on the dark haired wizard who he regretted to call his brother.

"Do not call them that again. I would hate for you to have to tell mother why you look uglier then you already are."

As if unfazed by his older brothers threat Regulus began to pick at his nails. "Oh mum is going to be oh so pleased to hear that her son has become a blood traitor. Tell me, is the filthy little mudboold worth losing your inheritance for."

Before anything else was said Sirius shot a curse in his brothers direction. Regulus expertly maneuvered to the side and out of the cures's direct path.

However it did hit something or rather someone.

After realizing who it was both James and Sirius wished for the floor to devourer them.

Regulus laughed wickedly as Dawn began to inflate and turn a dark shad of blue. "I have to say _brother _that was a truly ingenious little curse there. I shall have to use that in the future."

"BLACK!" Dawn shrieked as she and Lily tried to stop the inflation. "Make it stop."

Sirius stared in horror as the girl in front of him grew to the size of Hagrid. Remus had to say the counter-curse before Lily decided to start calling professors to help her friend.

"I can not believe you. What is wrong with you? Remus I expected better." Lily begin to rant when she was assured her friend was alright. "The least you could do is keep you friends in line."

"Dawn, are you alright?" Sirius noted her tear stained cheeks as she quietly let Lily yell at them.

Roughly running her hands over her face to rid herself of the tears she turned to glare at Sirius.

"Leave me alone. Can we go know Lily? I think I've had quite enough for one day."

Lily nodded gently helping Dawn from the floor. "Yes lets go." Lily shot one more glare in their direction before walking away.

"What do you suppose is wrong with Dawn?" James asked also worried at her lack of involvement in the reprimanding.

"I'm not sure. But this may help me figure it out." Sirius picked up a navy blue envelope that sat forgotten on the floor.

"Padfoot maybe you shouldn't read it. It may be personal." Remus, ever the voice of reason, spoke.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before opening it anyway.

"This will not lead to good things." Remus mumbled to himself as James and Sirius read the letter.

Miss Sparks,

With the recent rise of dark magic it is my greatest regret to inform you that you're family has been asked to go into hiding. As such it is with my apologies that I ask that you do not owl or visit you family until all is settled. We have recently been informed that you family in particular is in grave danger. As you are safest at Hogwarts we asked that you do not leave the grounds unaccompanied. Professor Dumbledore shall help you make arrangements for after the school year if the situation still calls for the precaution. Please rest assured that the Ministry is doing all they can to stop these Dark Wizards.

Sincerely,

_Gretichen Richardson_

Muggle Affairs

**A/N:**

OH MY GOSH. have yall forgotten me. so many things have happened. i lost my note book and completely gave up on this story cuz i was so frustrated. BUT i moved... yay me. and in doing that many of my missing items appeared. one of those items being my notebook. go fig. so its not the best chapter and i probable will take forever to post again since im in the middle of writing another story now but this something thats been done for OVER A YEAR. sorry please forgive me. oh and review please it makes me smile.

Kaythxbye : p

Hailey


End file.
